movie_popcornfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Movie Suicides
Spoiler Alert: This Page May Contain Spoilers Many suicides from movies are disturbing but others stand out among the rest. I ranked these scenes from how memorable and important to cinema they are. You will disagree on some but remember that this is just my opinion and it's likely going to differ from yours. If you think I missed one then feel free to put it in the comments. Anyways, here's my list. #10 Max Renn from Videodrome (1983) This is a sci-fi body horror film about a tv show which carries a signal which causes someone to have a malignant brain tumor. After Max kills Harlan and Conex, he takes refuge in an abandoned harbor. But he finds out that in order to completely defeat Videodrome, he needs to "leave the old flesh". A tv shows an image of Max shooting himself in the head and then he imitates what he saw. #9 Ellen Ripley from Alien 3 (1992) Ripley has escaped many different situations while many of her other crew members all died. After Ripley kills the last alien on the ship, she finds out that there is a queen growing inside her. Someone who looks like Bishop offers to remove it via surgery but she doesn't trust him. She then jumps into molten lead to kill herself. Just before she dies though, the alien bursts out only to fall in with her. #8 Father Damien Karras from The Exorcist (1973) The Exorcist is often considered to be one of the scariest movies ever made. It's about 2 priests trying to perform an exorcism on a girl. After Father Lankester Merrin is found dead, Karras then begs for the demon to take him instead. The demon then possesses him and he's given one last second of sanity as he jumps out the window and falls to his death. #7 The Lisbon Sisters from The Virgin Suicides (1999) This is about a group of attractive and odd sisters who are sweethearts for boys in the neighborhood. After they visit their house once, they find all of them killed themselves in various ways. The deaths include one of them dying by carbon monoxide poisoning as she kept a car engine running in a sealed garage. Another one of them died by overdosing on sleeping pills. This is a very disturbing moment. #6 Ben Sanderson from Leaving Las Vegas (1995) This suicide is particularly drawn out. Ben is a hollywood screenwriter whose alcoholism costed him his job, family, and friends. He then moves to Las Vegas so he can drink himself to death. He meets a prostitute named Sera who tries to help him as he gets slowly more weaker. Eventually, he gives in and dies while talking to her. His last word before dying is "Wow". #5 Brooks Hatlen from The Shawshank Redemption (1994) This scene is heartbreaking from start to finish. After a man retires from the prison, he goes back into everyday life where he finds it too fast-paced for him. The emotional narration and music makes the scene more depressing. Eventually, he decides that he had enough and he hangs himself. Just before he does so, he carves the phrase "Brooks was here" onto the wall. #4 "Little" Bill Thompson from Boogie Nights (1997) Bill married a porn star but he couldn't satisfy her sexual thirst so she frequently had sex with other men in public to embarrass him. Eventually, he has had enough so on a Christmas Eve party, he shoots his wife, the man having sex with her, and he shoots himself. The scene is made more disturbing with Bill's facial expression just before he kills himself. #3 Romeo and Juliet from Romeo + Juliet (1996) Pretty much everyone knows the ending to this tale but it's made more heartbreaking and tragic by how the film represents it. Just before Romeo takes the potion, Juliet wakes up but Romeo only notices it the second after he drinks the poison and he then dies. Juliet then takes Romeo's gun and shoots herself in the head. It's real tragic because they both would've lived if Romeo had only have gotten there one second later. #2 Thelma and Louise from Thelma & Louise (1991) After Louise shoots and kills a rapist they are forced to go on the run from the cops to avoid prison. After days of running, they find themselves cornered on a cliff with no way to go. Instead of spending the rests of their lives in prison, they decide to drive off the cliff and kill themselves. This ending comes as a surprise and it makes the scene even more memorable. Honorable Mentions: #11 Young Joe from Looper (2012) #12 Neil Perry from Dead Poets Society (1989) #13 The Predator from The Predator (1987) #14 John Hartigan from Sin City (2005) #1 Pvt. Pyle "Gomer Pyle" Lawrence from Full Metal Jacket (1987) This scene takes place in a bathroom like classic Kubrick fashion. After Pvt. Pyle is constantly picked on by the drill instructor Lt. Lockhart, he reaches his breaking point and shoots Lt. Lockhart in the chest and kills him. He's about to kill Pvt. Joker but he then decides to spare him. He then sits back down on a toilet and he shoots himself in the head. This scene is very engaging and there is absolutely nothing to take your attention away from Pvt. Pyle's rifle. This is the scene that makes the movie's first act a hit among the audience. Did I miss a great scene? If so, then feel free to leave it in the comments. Category:Movies Category:Top X